Hearts of Stone*~
by Sorrow
Summary: Hero dumped Lena at the alter. She was kidnapped....they meet sum years later...blah blah blah...ITS GOOD!! REALLY!!.**CHAPTER 4**.
1. Regrets

Hearts of Stone

I do not own the characters in gundam wing. I do own Dr. B and some others in there too.

**~*Hearts of Stone*~**

chapter1-Regrets  
copyright-8-20-01

3/d, 4/c, 5/s, Z/N, 2/h...Im not sure for the other pairing. Why don't you make some suggestions. 

The year is AC 197. Piece has been preserved for 3 years and on March 1, Relena Peicecraft was getting married to a preventer by the name of Heero Yuy. Yes truly today was a happy day except for one thing...where was the groom?

"Where is he?" asked Relena nervously as she paced the floor in her flowing white gown

"I'm sure he'll be here! Don't worry!" said Hildie

"I hope so..." said Relena as she sat down. Hildie walked over to Duo who was the best man.

"Duo...do you know where Heero is?" she asked

"Sorry babe...I don't know." said Duo in a sad voice

***

3 hours later-

"He's not coming..." said Relena as a tear dropped down her cheek

"I'm sorry Lena..." said Hildie

"It's ok...I just want to go home, take a bath, wilt in my sorrows, and cry myself to sleep." said Relena as more tears dropped down her cheek

"Lena...come here..." said Hildie as she let Relena cry on her shoulder.

"Lets get home..." said Hildie 

"Yah...sure..." said Relena as they walked out the chapel doors and into a limo that was never used for the purpose that was hoped for.

"Never again..." said Relena under her breath. She then remembered the promise she made to Dr. B. 

_flash back-_

_"I know you can do this Relena! Please!" said Dr. B_

_"No! I'm getting married tomorrow! The only way I'll go with you is if The wedding doesn't happen!" said Relena_

_"Is that a promise?" asked Dr. B_

_"...yes" said Relena.. 'Heero...you better be there...' she thought_

_end flash back-_

"What was that Jousan?" asked Duo

"I said Never again...Never again will I trust him...or love him...he wants to be free of me so...let it be..." said Relena

"I know he loves you Jousan. It's a known fact." said Duo

"Yah? Then why wasn't he here?" said Relena as she started crying. Then the car stopped and she got out.

"I'm sorry little sister" said Zechs.

"It's not your fault...I trusted him and loved him, and that was my mistake..." said Relena as she walked into the mansion and into her room to change.

*****

In her room-

"I wish I was dead" she said out loud as she sank into the tub. Her hair was still curly from the purm she got that day. She soaked in there for about an hour, and got out to change into a gray tank top, and blue jean shorts. She let her hair dry naturally. She walked to her desk to check her mail. What she found was a letter from Dr. B and a H.Y. She read the letter from Dr. B first...

Dear Relena-  
It appears that you have to come with me...The way I knew this was going to happen was because I can see into the future...I'm sorry...and I know that in your heart...you wanted to come in the first place. You will be picked up in 2 days. We will break into your room and kidnap you. Do not be afraid.

-Dr. Beatrice

She then read the second letter she got. It read...

Relena-  
I'm truly sorry. I hope you know that I do care for you...but I don't love you...I love someone else. I think you know her. Her name is Sylvia Noventa. Once again...I'm sorry for leading you on. Truly...I want you and I to be friends.

-Yours Truly,  
Heero Yuy

/huh...'yours truly'. Nice touch Heero. To bad that's not the way it is.../ she thought as a tear slid down her cheek. She then went to her vanity to continue the songs she was making. She was working for about 2 hours on 2 different songs. By then it was 8:00 pm. Then she got up and walked to the piano that was in the room and started playing a soft sad melody. Then she began to sing

_"You look at me and see the girl...  
who lives inside the golden world  
but don't believe that's all there is to see;  
you'll never now the real me..."_

by then it started to storm.

_"She smiles threw a thousand tears...  
and harbors adolescent fears  
she dreams of all   
that she could never be..  
she wades an insecurity,   
and hides herself inside of me..."_

Then the lights went out....and all that was heard threw the halls was a...

***Thump***

***Bang***

***AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

Zechs then came running threw the halls to check up on Relena and to investigate the mysterious sounds. When he got to her room, all he found was a big mess, and blood on the floor.

"Call the preventers Now!" screamed Zechs to a maid in the hall. She ran down the corridors and called like she was commanded

******************

30 minutes later-

"You called Zechs?" asked Duo. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei followed.

"Relena was kidnapped." he said

"Are you sure? Maybe she just ran away..." said Duo

"Take a look in her room" said Zechs. They walked upstairs and into the princesses room.

"Oh...lord!" gasped Duo. The others just gaped at the sight in front of them. Relena's sheets were scattered, the vase was broken, her computer was smashed, there was a BIG whole threw the door that lead to her bathroom, the vanity was on the floor, and there was blood marks all over the place.

"What about the security camera...did it catch anything?" asked Quatre

"No...the power went out." said Zechs

"sigh...we better call Heero..." said Duo. He then called him on his hand held picture phone.

"What?" asked the person on the other line

"Heero. Buddy...Relena was kidnapped..." said Duo. Heero then looked up from what he was doing.

"What?" he asked

"She's gone...bud" said Duo "We need your help..." he said

"ok...I'll be there in 5." said Heero as he closed the connection.

************************************************************************************

AN/ ok in the next chapter you'll find out what really happened. Is this Dr. B's doing? But in her letter didn't she say...2 days? Who's blood was on the floor? And finally who was her capturer? Or was she captured at all?


	2. Now...we know

New Page 1

**~*Hearts of Stone*~**

chapter2- "Now we know..."

The gundam pilots and company (excluding Heero) were sitting down franticly waiting for the coming of Heero Yui.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

"He's here!" said Duo as he walked up from his seat and opened the door to reveal a very pissed and wet ex-gundam pilot.

"ok...What happened?" asked Heero as he walked into the house

"That's the thing bud....we don't know...Z-man over here says that the power went out and he heard a scream...when he got there all he found was a very messed up room and some blood on the floor." Heero looked up at what Duo said.

"Show me." said Heero.

"Sure thing buddy." said Duo as he led him to her room. Once he got there, Heero's eyes went wide and his face pailed.

"Who's blood is on the floor?" he asked Quietly 

"We had it examoned....its Relena's." said Duo. Heero just sighed and walked over to her book shelf, and pulled out a camera.

"It's not on color, but its battery run so we'll now know what happened." said Heero

"How come we didn't know about this?" asked Zechs.

"Because I put it here...incase something like this ever happened." said Heero. "Now...lets get to the preventer's office and take a look at this." said Heero as they walked out the room and to the preventers base.

********

preventer's office.-

"Now...lets have a look," said Heero as he put the video into the VCR and looked at the screen. They were all in an office with the windows covered.

What they saw- The screen was fuzzy then cleared up. It showed Relena coming out of the bathroom and walking over to her desk...checking her e-mail. She then Walked over to the vanity and was writing down songs for about 2 hours...huming occasionally to review what was written. She then walked over to her piano, and played a soft smoth, haunting melody. She then Began to sing....

_"You look at me and see the girl...  
who lives inside the golden world  
but don't believe that's all there is to see;  
you'll never now the real me..."_

she paused for a second though she kept playing. she then started up again...

_"She smiles threw a thousand tears...  
and harbors adolescent fears  
she dreams of all   
that she could never be..  
she wades an insecurity,   
and hides herself inside of me..."_

she then stopped playing once she saw a man walk out of the shadow's clapping his hands.

"Well done..." he said. Relena got up and started backing up.

"What do you wan't?" she asked nervously

"hehehehe....what do i want? Well princess...I want...YOU!" he said as he ran over to her and put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. She kept stuggleing. She then somehow got out of his grasp and ran on top of her bed with him following close behind. He grabbed her leg and pulled her. She was holding on to the sheets hoping to stop moving. Once all of the sheets were off the bed, she started franticly kicking. She then got loose again and ran to her vanity, picked up the chair and threw it at him. He dodged it. she then grabbed all of the other things and threw it at him. Once that was done, she tiped it. Still it didn't work. She then ran over to her desk to hide behind it. He just put his hand on it and threw everything off of it. She then ran over to the bathroom and slammed it shut, locking it. He just kept pounding on the door until there was a large enough whole to unlock the door. He walked in. You could only see him. and Relena's feet. She fell and hit her head on the tub. He grabbed her feet and started dragging her out. You then could see the blood trail on the floor. She then screamed. He picked her up with her back against his chest with his hand over her mouth, and backed up towards the window.

"Don't worry....I won't kill you...yet..." he said as he took a gun out and shot her 4 times in the back. and pulled her out the window. _end of what they saw_

"God...she didn't even have a chance," said Duo with tears in his eyes.

"She was a brave woman." said Wufei.

"Id hate to say this Zechs...but....I don't think she made it threw...I mean, 4 gunshots to the back, and a a possable head fracture...Id say that she didn't have a chance..." said Quatre

"Do you still want us to look for her?" asked Trowa

"Yes..." said Zechs as a tear ran down his cheak.

****************************************************************************************

Ok...there's chapter 2....I'll get the next chapter out soon i hope...No flames...and I forgot to tell u that Relena didn't die...just so you know. -Sorrow ^_^


	3. Pained Past

**~*Hearts of Stone*~**

**Disclaimers--**yadda yadda yadda....blah blah blah....you know the drill..

**Last time---**ok to sum it up...Heero basically dissed Lena. And left her at the alter. She's sad....sings...then gets kidnapped. Zechs wants to find his sister but the gundam pilots think she's dead. Ok?? ok.

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
*actions like "snort"*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter3--- ****Pained Past**

_AC- 201_

Sure she wanted to remember EVERY little thing...but it wasn't possible. Yah, she tried a few times but it didn't work out. She knew about the gundam pilots. But she doesn't Remember what they look like. She DOES remember her emotions. If she hears one gundam pilot's name, she remembers the emotions that radiated from them and how they made her feel. One emotion was so deep and she couldn't stand the pain of thinking about it. So cold...so lonely. She does remember the eyes of that one lonely person that gave off so much sadness. Was it from her? The sadness I mean....or....did 'he' give it of.... She never figured out that answer, so she just pushed it to the back of her mind...but it came out when she was alone....when she was calm...it came out...at night. She still remembers her brother and Hildie. She remembers all of her old friends.

"Were they really my friends though??" she asks herself sometimes. 'I mean...sure they were there when there were times of troublesome peace but were they really my friends??'

She also remembers what happened that night...when she left. She remembers the Doctors letter. Then she remembers The man that came and took her away. 

"Damn it Tony...you didn't have to shoot me!" she tells him again and again. 

"Sorry...but it made a more dramatic exit...hhehhe...you knew i wasn't going to hurt you right??" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"I thought you were going to KILL me hon.. I swear...if you tried that on me now I'd slit your throat."

"HAHA!!!! I'm sure you would! But remember...you were a PRINCESS then. Now...I donno...your...your....YOU! Yah...your Y-O-U. That's the best way to explain it. " said Tony with a broad smile on his face with his arms crossed against his chest. "Besides..." he continued..."You were vulnerable because you were sooooo depressed over Heero Yuy because he dumped you at the alter when you two were supposed to get merried...-woops-...I shouldn't have said that..." he groaned 

"WHAT??!!?? Heero Yuy was my fiancée?? And he dumped me?? AT THE ALTER??!!?? WHAT A BASTARD! No wonder I cant go near a church any more.." she said with a very pissed off look in her eye.

"Well...remember...Accona-mata-ta...Its all in de' past." Said Tony referring Acoonamatata to the Lion King movie.

"Yah...sure whatever..." she said as she walked away. 

"Hey LENA!! Your comin' to practice right?? After the fight?" he asked yelling up at her.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." she said with a smile. 'Lena Crafton. Classy...MY new name...I still cant get over it.' She thought giddily. She then frowned sadly at what Tony said. 'Heero Yuy and I were going to get merried..' But...she shrugged it off. She had to think about the boxing tournament in Washington DC. She wouldn't miss it for the world. After the tournament she was going to go to 'Lizzy's" a bar that she plays at. She and her group. After She was kidnapped by Tony, she woke up on a cold metal table on a colony called XE-9. 

_Flashback_

"Where am I....Ow...ow ow ow....painful..." she said as she gripped onto the table to get up. 

" I wouldn't do that if i were you...You've been shot 6 times in the back. Lye down..." he said as he pushed her back onto the table. His Light brown hair was messally covered over one eye...(like who???hehe) covering his glowing red eyes. 'Beautiful...' she thought to herself. 'WAIT!!! HE KIDNAPPED YOU!!!! YOU CANT LIKE HIM!!' her mind yelled at her. She suddenly panicked

" WHO ARE YOU??? WHERE AM I??!!??" she demanded

"Calm down princess...don't get so feisty. My name is Tony...and your on Colony XE-9. You were brought here because you were contacted by Dr.B. Dr.L said that contacting you and telling you when we were going to get you was a bad idea. Dr. B didn't listen and sooo...we had to come get you. Oh yah...sorry bout shooting you." he said with concern

"Why did you shoot me?? and why did you tell me that you were going to kill me??" she asked again

"I believe the words were "don't worry princess...I wont kill you....yet." Doesn't mean I 'will' kill you...and it doesn't mean I don't...Depends on if you get on my nerves or not." he said. Her eyes widened. "KIDDING!!! kidding...gees...cant anyone take a joke anymore?? oh...and i shot you because you were fighting me...ouch...your pretty strong...for a princess i mean." he said as he reached up and rubbed his cheek where a piece of a chair hit him.

"Um thanks..." she said with an uneasy smirk.

_End flashback_

_"_And thats how everything happened" she said to herself. It was nice here. Sure she was an assassin and all....but she didn't mind. She never was really a believer of pacifism and all. Besides...she was allowed to do what ever she wanted. She walked back to her room and turned the radio on. Marylyn Manson's remix of Tainted Love was on. . God she loved that song.

***************************************************************************************

Confusing?? what?? tell me!! ok??? sorry I didn't get this out sooner...been busy....I'LL TRY TO GET MORE UP!!! DON'T WORRY~!!!! SORRY!!!!!! --------sorrow


	4. Bets on the Fight to See.

**~*Hearts of Stone*~ **

**Disclaimers--**yadda yadda yadda....blah blah blah....you know the drill..

**Last time---**ok to sum it up...Heero basically dissed Lena. And left her at the alter. She's sad....sings...then gets kidnapped. Zechs wants to find his sister but the gundam pilots think she's dead. Ok?? ok.

"talking"  
'thoughts'  
*actions like "snort"*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter4--Bets on the Fight to See.**

May 16, AC201

"Hey Lena! Hurry up! Your gunna' make us miss the fight!" said Brad from the other side of her bedroom door. 

"Sorry! Sorry...I'm coming..." she said as she went for the door to her room. "DONE!" she yelled as she opened it. Brad suddenly started eying her up and down. She was wearing a dark red spaghetti strapped tank with the words "Delightfully Tacky" on the front, and on the back it said "Yet unrefined". She had had Black pants on that looked like leather, but weren't. She had her short hair up in a French twist, and was curled all over. She had Black boots on and she was just leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"I guess It'll do..." he said with a smirk

"Ugh...your such an asswhole when you want to be. Do you know that??" she asked as she got up and started walking down the hall. "And where's Tony?" she asked as she turned around to look at him.

"I'm right behind you." 

"Ahh!!! Damn...you scared the bejesus out of me!" she said glairing at him. She then slightly smirked "....wow...you look hot!" she said looking him up and down.. He was wearing baggy black jeans that sank at his hips a little and he was wearing a white muscle shirt that showed all his muscles. 

"hm...you don't look to bad yourself." he said as he looked at her. 

"hm.....OH GOD! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!!!!" she screamed as she took his hand and ran out of the "Resistance" building. Brad was following close behind. Once out of the building, there were 2 Jeeps outside. Corah Riley, the drummer, was sitting in the back with Jack Orison, who was the guitar player. In the other Car sat, Lindsey Scott, and Alex Ripley. They were good friends of Relena, Tony and Brad. Tony immediately jumped into the passenger seat of the car Corah and Jack were in, and Relena took the driver seat. Brad took the car Lindsey was in. Relena turned to Tony quickly and said, "You might want to buckle up."

"So...your Ms. Safety now huh? Thanks for your concern but I think I'm fine." said Tony as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window.

"It's more of a warning than concern." She said as she smiled at him.

"Then thanks for the warning but, I think I can take care of myself, Ms. IonlycareaboutpeoplewhenI'muptosomething"

"*sigh*...Fine...suit yourself" she said as she suddenly looked forward and slammed on the gas peddle. Tony's head flew back to the seat. Relena drove threw the desert, kicking up dust in a furies haste. In about an hour or so they finally reached a freeway. Relena slammed on the breaks and Tony's head flew forward and hit the storage compartment. 

"Ahh..." moaned Tony as he brought his hand up to his forehead. 

"So...what did you learn...?" asked Relena with a sly smirk. 

"Never to piss you off...." he said still clutching his head.

"And...." 

"*sigh* and to always listen to you because you're always right..." he said in a bored tone.

"GREAT! Now lets go..." she said as she put her foot on the gas and drove the rest of the way to the stadium.

When they finally reached the stadium, Tony forced Relena to park in the back of the parking lot. He said it was to "prevent any further damage to our 'loaned' cars." Relena just rolled her eyes, got out, and walked to the front gate where tons of people were gathering. 

"Lena! Wait!" said Lindsey as she ran up to her friend with Corah next to her. "Did you get back at Tony for shooting you finally?" 

"hm...well sort of....he still has a lot of payback to go threw." she said evilly.

"OH RELENA! YOUR SO MEAN! Just drop it already!" said Corah.

"Ugh...relax Corah...it wont be that soon..." she said. "AND ITS LENA!!! not 'Relena'....she's dead...remember?"

"*sigh* yah...I remember..." 

"good...now lets get going!!" said Relena as she ran up to the gate with Lindsey and Corah on her tail.

"Women!" said Tony in a pissed off demeanor.

"You got that right buddy. Oh and how are ya?" said Alex sarcastically as he swung one arm over Tony's shoulder. 

"Yah...peachy...." he said as he rubbed his for head. 

"Hey Alex...are you going to propose to Lindsey?" asked Jack behind them.

"hm...yah...I guess...I just haven't found the right moment to that's all..." he said as he took his arm off of Tony.

"Well...lets not think about that right now...we have a fight to see...." said Brad as he rubbed his hands together anxiously. 

"Yah...Lets go!" said Tony as they ran to catch up with the girls. By the time they finally reached Relena and the others, they were already at the gate, getting ready to walk through. The girls just lifted their arms which held a pass and walked right in. The dark stadium was filled with people. Black lights filled the large arena with a purple and blue hue. Red, yellow, green, and blue spot lights worked their way around the sea of faces. 

"This is so Kick ass..." said Corah as she looked around in wonder. 

"Isn't it though?" said Relena as she smiled and looked around. She took a deep breath and started walking again to their reserved seats which were just above the ground. A perfect view. 

"I wonder who's going to win..." said Tony as he sat down. Relena was sitting down in the far right isle seat, Lindsey was next to her, then it was Corah, much to Alex's disappointment. Tony was on the other side of Corah, then it was Jack, then Alex. 

"Yah...its supposed to be the greatest fight in history." said Lindsey. Relena suddenly stood up and placed her hands on her hips as she looked at her friends. 

"So who's up for a bet?" she said with a smirk. 

"Roadster will hit for the win!" screamed Alex as he stood up. "His Red armor suit has new adjustments to it this year. So I know, he'll make it to the final two, and win!" 

"So you've got red?" asked Relena as she grabbed a little pad from her back pocket and a pen. "Same here, but I doubt Roadster is going to win. I think its going to be Fiery Leila." 

"A woman? You know as well as I do that a woman can NEVER kick a man's ass, especially when she's against Motorcycle of the Blue team!" said Jack as he leaned forward in his seat. 

"Jack, shut up! Any woman can kick Motorcycle's ass. My god! He got creamed in the first round last year!" said Lindsey as she leaned forward and smacked Jack upside his head. She then turned to Relena and said "Put me up for Red, Fiery Leila." Relena nodded her head and wrote it down 

"Blue, Titanium Square." said Tony as he fiddled with his pocket knife. 

"Same here." said Corah with her head on her hand. 

"I say....Red Roadster. Kick more ass Alex!" said Brad as he got up and gave Alex a high five. 

"*shakes head* Dorks..." she says under her breath. She then continues "Ok...so, Blue team, we've got, Tony and Corah for Titanium Square, and Jack for Motorcycle. And for the Red team, we've got Alex and Brad for Roadster, and Lindsey and I for Fiery Leila. Am I right?" 

"Yah but what are we betting for? 10, 20?" asked Tony as he stood up. 

"Shit no! How about 50 a piece to the three who thinks right on which team who wins. And the people that voted the same, but got the wrong person, will only pay 10." 

"How about we raise it from 50 to 100 and 10 to 20." said Relena with a glint in her eye. 

"Big money big money!" said Alex as he stood up and started doing a little dance. "Red is gunna kick blue's ass this year." 

"Right on Alex" said Lindsey as she blew him a kiss. 

"eh..hehehe." he giggled as he blushed and sat down. 

*************************************************************************************** 

There was going to be more to this chapter, but i decided to seperate them, and just hurry up with this chapter. So...uh...i guess thats it! -Sorrow 

OH yah....if you dont get whats going on with the whole 'fight' you'll see exactley what i meen in the next chapter. 


End file.
